Vaughn (IoH)
Vaughn (Vaults in the Japanese version of the game) is a marriage candidate in Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. Personal Information Vaughn is a livestock dealer who comes to the Island every Wednesday and Thursday. When he is on the Island, he does not socialize with anyone except Mirabelle, since he has to supply her with animals and materials. He might seem cold and unsociable at first, but after a while he will warm up to you. Family N/A Likes & Dislikes Special: Porridge Loves: Milk, Shiitake, Matsutake, Hot Milk, Grilled Mushrooms, Grape Soda Really Likes: Pirate Treasure, Fodder, Yarn, Fish Fossil, Eggs, Cheese, Chocolate, Bird Feed, Butter, Pet Food, Mayonnaise, Yogurt, Edamame, Ice Cream, Apple Pie, Strawberry Milk, Omelet Rice, Omelet, Orange Marmalade, Spa-Boiled Egg, Bodigizer XL, Hungerizer XL, Mushroom Rice, Foiled Mushroom, Cream Croquette, Corn Flakes, Jam Bread, Spaghetti, Egg Over Rice, Egg Soup, Cheese Cake, Cheese Fondue, Bodigizer, Chocolate Banana, Chocolate Fondue, Tofu Steak, Toast, Donuts, Pineapple Pie, Dinner Roll, Hungerizer, Banana Juice, Bread, Bread Crumbs, Pizza, Grape Jam, Grape Juice, Raisen Bread, Pudding, Fruit Smoothie, French Toast, Pancake, Hot Chocolate, Popcorn, Matsutake Rice, Mixed Smoothie, Fried Egg, Peach Juice, Baked Apple, Boiled Egg, Lassi, Apple Jam, Apple Juice Dislikes: Red Magic Flower, Blue Magic Flower, Fall Sun, Adamantite, Oil, Amethyst, Alexandrite, Emerald, Golden Lumber, Orichalc, Turnip, Pumpkin, Cabbage, Cucumber, Gold Ore, Silver Ore, Junk Ore, Mythic Stone, Fish (S), Yam, Sandrose, Material Stone, Fish (L), Diamond, Onion, Fish (M), Toy Flower, Copper Ore, Topaz, Summer Sun, Spring Sun, Pinkcat Flower, Pink Diamond, Winter Sun, Peridot, Spinach, Flourite, Mystrile, Moonstone, Moondrop Flower, Agate, Lumber, Ruby, Yam Rice, Onion Soup, Boiled Spinach, Rice Cake, Carpaccio, Pickled Turnip, Steamed Turnip, Insalata di Caprese, Cooked Pumpkin, Pumpkin Pudding, Pickled Cucumber, Sweet Yam Dumpling, Herb Soup, Corn Soup, Boiled Fish, Salad Spaghetti, Yam Pudding, Buckwheat Chips, Mountain Stew, Soy Milk, Natto, Spring Roll, Rice and Beans, Marinated Fish, Baked Yam, Roasted Rice Cake, Vegetable Smoothie, Tofu Skin, Stuffed Cabbage Hates: Indigo Grass, Blue Grass, Red Grass, Empty Can, Stone, Stick, Elli Leaves, Yellow Grass, Black Grass, Fish Bone, Weeds, White Grass, Orange Grass, Toadstool, Tomato, Rubber Boot, Eggplant, Lithograph, Bell Pepper, Bottle, Green Grass, Purple Grass, Onion Salad, Pumpkin Soup, Carrot Juice, Mochi Mix Natto, Gem Natto, Herb Salad, Red Flower Mix Natto, Salad, Failed Dish, Mix Natto, Fish Natto, Tomato Salad, Miso Eggplant, Chop Suey, Dairy Natto, Grilled Eggplant, Stir-Fried Veggies, Vegetable Juice Horror: Carrot Where to find him Remember that Vaughn will only be in the island on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Heart events Depending on what you answer, you'll see a different event the next time. Moreover, one of the answers will add LP to Vaughn, and the other one will remove some. If you answer "the right thing", the next event you'll see will be the one with a 1. If you answer wrong once, you won't be able to see any of the events with a 1. It's easy to know if you answered right, because if you didn't, Vaughn will get angry.thumb|right|250px|Vaughn Purple Heart Event Purple Heart Event Walk from City 1 to City 2 Between 9AM and 5PM Sunny, clear or cloudy day. This event can be triggered any day, even if Vaughn is not in the island at that moment. Danny must be living in the island. Vaughn must have a purple heart or more. Blue Heart Event 1 Walk from City 1 to the Beach.thumb|250px|right|Vaughn Blue Heart Event 1 Between 9AM and noon, if there's still no Diner in the island Between 9AM and 5PM, if there's Diner in the island. Sunny, clear or cloudy day. Vaughn must have a blue heart or more. Blue Heart Event 2 Walk from Beach to City 1. Between 6PM and 11PM, if it's Wednesday, sunny, clear or cloudy, if there's still no Diner in the island. Between 6AM and 9AM or between 5PM and 11PM, if it's Wednesday, sunny, clear or cloudy, and you have the Diner. Between 6AM and 6PM, Wednesday or Thursday, if it's rainy, there's a storm or it's snowing. Vaughn must have a blue heart or more.thumb|right|250px|Vaughn Yellow Heart Event 1 Yellow Heart Event 1 Walk from the Mountain to the Forest. Between 10AM and 6PM Sunny, clear or cloudy day. Only thursdays. You must have seen the Blue Heart Event 1. Vaughn must have yellow heart or more. Yellow Heart Event 2 Walk from City 2 to the Meadow. Between 6AM and 9AM, Wednesdays. Between 6AM and 10AM, Thursdays. You must have seen the Blue Heart Event 1. Vaughn must have yellow heart or more. Yellow Heart Event 3 Enter the Diner. Between 5PM and 9PM. Any weather. Only Wednesdays. You must have seen the Blue Heart Event 2. Vaughn must have yellow heart or more. Yellow Heart Event 4 Walk from City 1 to the Beach. Between 9AM and noon, on Wednesdays, with sunny, clear or cloudy weather, if you don't have the Diner. Between 9AM and 5PM, on Wednesdays, with sunny, clear or cloudy weather, if you have the Diner. Between 6AM and 11PM, on Thursdays, with sunny, clear or cloudy weather. Danny must be living in the island. You must have seen the Blue Heart Event 2. Vaughn must have yellow heart or more. Orange Heart Event thumb|300px|right|Vaughn's Proposal and Wedding Enter Mirabelle's Shop. Between 9AM and 3PM. Sunny, clear or cloudy weather. All the areas of the island must be unlocked. You must have seen the Yellow Heart Event 4. Vaughn must have orange heart or more. After seeing all your heart events, you can buy the Blue Feather from Chen's store when Vaughn has orange heart. Once he's got red heart, you can give him the Blue Feather. After a small cutscene, he will accept it and you'll get married in a week. Rival Heart Events If you're a girl and decide to marry Vaughn, you'll have to compete with other girl for his love. This girl is Sabrina (Ceffiena), the only daughter of Mr. Darshan Regis. If you don't, follow this instructions so Vaughn and Sabrina can get married. Rival Black Heart Event Walk from City 1 to City 2. Between 5PM and 8PM. Sunny or clear weather. It must be Wednesday or Thursday. Sabrina must have been living in for more than 14 days. It must be your 1st year or later. Vaughn must have black heart. Rival Blue Heart Event Walk from City 1 to the Beach. Between 9AM and 5PM. Sunny, clear or cloudy weather. It must be your 2nd year or later. Vaughn must have blue heart or less. Rival Green Heart Event Enter Regis's house. Between 6AM and 11PM. Any weather. It must be your 3rd year or more. Vaughn must have green heart or less. Rival Orange Heart Event Walk from the Mountain to the Forest. Between 10AM and 4PM. Sunny, clear or cloudy weather. It must be your 4th year or more. Vaughn must have orange heart or less. One week after you've seen the last event, Vaughn and Sabrina will get married. Child If he is not married, he will marry Sabrina, and in 30 days Sabrina will feel sick. Dr.trent will say she is pregnent, and in 60 days he will go to the city with Sabrina for 30 days and will have a daughter named Emma. Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Bachelors